The present invention relates to a fastener mechanism, more particularly, this invention relates to a fastener mechanism for securely fastening items of various sizes and shapes in fixed position with respect to the fastener.
Devices used to securely fasten items are well known. However, many of these devices require tools operate, are difficult to use, and have a relatively large number of components. In addition, many fasteners are designed for specific items such as rope or wire and cannot secure differently shaped items, such as plastic trash bags, by way of example. More importantly, many of these fasteners are unable to adapt to items of different sizes (i.e., thick rope versus a thin rope). Thus, when it is necessary to secure different sized items, oftentimes a smaller or larger fastener must be purchased and used thus resulting in increased expense and inconvenience.
The present invention is designed to overcome these disadvantages by providing a fastener mechanism to allow users to securely fasten items of various sizes and shapes without the use of tools.
The present invention provides a fastener mechanism operable between an unlocked position and a locked position to securely fasten items of various sizes and shapes such as wire, rope, twine, fishing line and plastic trash bags. The fastener contains a first and second member each having a sidewall, a front wall, a rear wall and a receiving chamber disposed adjacent the front wall. The second member contains a hollow interior and is sized to receive the first member. The receiving chambers on the first and second members extend axially along each member and contain an opening and inwardly tapering sidewalls forming an apex opposite the opening. The receiving chamber apex is located a distance approximately halfway between the ends of the members.
In order to securely fasten an item using the fastener, the first member is co-axially aligned with the second member so that the receiving chamber openings are disposed adjacent each other. While in this position, the receiving chamber openings are oriented to form an aperture to receive the item. Once the item is placed in the aperture, the first member is slideably inserted into the second member hollow interior. As the first member is inserted inside the second member, the area of the aperture reduces in size due to the tapered sidewalls of the receiving chambers. As the aperture is reduced in size, the receiving chamber sidewalls enclose around and grip the item to securely fasten the item inside the aperture.
In order to prevent the first and second members from separating while in the locked position, the interior surface of the second member sidewall contains a detent protruding inside the hollow interior. The detent engages a slot, located on the outer surface of the sidewall, to frictionally lock the first and second members together while in the locked position.